


When Will told Hannibal

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alana doesn't know, Doesnt he?, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Hannibal knows that Will knows, He knows something else, Jack knows what Will knows, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, She will, Will Finds Out, Will doesn't know what Hannibal thinks he knows, alternative ending, he does, of a kind - Freeform, or he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Ch 1. Will knows. Hannibal knows Will knows.Ch 2. Will tells JackCh 3. Hannibal asks Will to come away with himCh 4. Hannibal and Will and the usefulness of complex metaphors and classical allusion. I.e. Never fucking spelling anything out ever!Ch 5. Will knows ;-) Probably





	1. You know I know

'You know I know, don't you?'

'Yes'

'How long have you known?'

'Since the Devon Silvestri case'

'It was when I looked at you wasn't it? With your hands inside that man?'

'Yes'

'I couldn't help it'

'I realise'

'I didn't mean to make it so obvious'

'When did you know?'

'When Tobias Budge tried to kill you, and your patient died'

'Ah, yes. And almost killed you'

'That's right'

'And what do you plan to do now?'

'I wanted to ask you the same thing'

'Will you speak to Jack?'

'I'm considering it'

'Do you know you're ill?'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm reasonably sure you have encephalitis'

'And you didn't tell me?'

'I just have'

'Ok. Fair enough. What do I do?'

'Hospital. Tonight. Would you like me to take you?'

'Thanks, I would. And after?'

'One thing at a time'

'Alright, Hannibal?'

'Will?'

'I'm glad you know I know'

'So am I'


	2. He knows too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells Jack.

'Does he know you know?'

'I told him'

'What did he say?'

'He wanted to know if I'd tell you'

'And you have'

'I thought it was the right thing to do Jack'

'Sure. Ok. So what now? You have a plan?'

'Not really. Waiting until I'm home from hospital'

'Ok. Good enough. We'll talk then. You keeping it on the down low?'

'I think so. Is that ok?'

'I can work with that'

'Thanks Jack'

'You do good work Will'

'I told you I was a good fisherman'

'You did. How do you like your catch?'

'I like it just fine'

'You're funnier than I realised'

'I think the puns rubbed off on me'


	3. She'll know soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both know that he knows.

'Will you come away with me?'

'When I'm out of hospital?'

'Yes. Straight away'

'I told Jack I might leave'

'What did he say'

'I think he understood'

'Very well. Shall I arrange matters?'

'Please. Where will we go?'

'Where would you like to go?'

'Any where? Every where? If it's with you'

'Good. I have a few ideas. A grand tour'

'My passport is in the bureau in the front room'

'I may have already located it'

'Good. Did you tell Alana?'

'I think not yet. Not until we're ready'

'Alright. It will be something of a shock to her'

'I'm afraid it will be. I've worked rather hard to keep her in the dark'

'She'll get over it'

'I believe so'

'Hannibal?'

'Will?'

'You know I love you too don't you?'


	4. Things I thought we knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complex metaphors have their uses after all.

Hannibal smiles fondly at Will, and as he leaves the hospital room he is conscious of a number of things

1\. He and Will have been talking about entirely different things, possibly for months. Months! 

2\. He finds he is not adverse to what Will thinks he found out. Will is very interesting. And intelligent. And handy. And attractive. And, and, well, he's not adverse at all to an extension of their current relationship.

3\. He and Will are about to embark on an extended vacation to a range of possible destinations, he hasn't had a holiday in years, oh a break would be lovely. Its a lot of effort keeping the sebatiers in tip top condition. Sunshine, not this everlasting winter, does it ever stop snowing in Maryland? Linen clothes. Leather suitcases. Panama hats. A vacation really could be marvellous.

4\. He will have to cancel his various subscriptions and memberships, and resign his various board roles. No more 'Subterfuge Monthly' or 'Blades Weekly', or even 'Gastronomie Extraordinnaire'. And certainly he should let membership of Cannibals Anonymous lapse. ODAAT.

5\. He will need to retire that particular nom de plume straight away. Is it possible to recycle plastic onesies? It'd be irresponsible to put them into landfill. And destroy that damn Rolodex, and burn those patient notes, oh and empty the contents of the freezer. Oh. Will's fishing flies. He better see to them tout suite. 

6\. He will need to deal with a certain issue currently tied up in the basement, oh and the place out in the back woods. And the safe houses. And he must get the cleaners in to Castle Lecter. 

7\. Oh. And Abigail. Ahh yes. That's going to be a little bit harder to explain.


	5. What he really knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal, Abigail, Will. Ice creams and linen clothes.

Six months later

 

'This is very nice'

'It is. The lavender colour really brings out your eyes'

'Do you think? I'm never sure about pastels'

'I'm sure. Just the shirt? Or the pants as well?'

'Just the shirt. Will you get the linen three piece?'

'Do you think so?'

'You look so good in it, you'll look fantastic out of it'

'Will. Hush, don't embarrass Abigail'

'She doesn't mind, do you honey?'

'What? That my dads have sex? And kiss in public? And hold hands? And are really soppy?'

'See, she doesn't mind at all. Gotta be better than the whole murdering cannibal thing, again?'

'It's true. It definitely is. Can I have another ice cream?'

'Of course poppet. Bring me back a pistachio, Hannibal? Lemon sorbet? Sweetheart, we'll meet you out on the steps when your Papa has paid'

'Will. The "murdering cannibal thing again"?'

'What? You thought I didn't know? Oh Hannibal, my darling, you're adorable. Come on the ice creams will melt'

And for once Hannibal has nothing to add.


End file.
